


bokuaka and sakuatsu oneshots

by kindatrashjay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindatrashjay/pseuds/kindatrashjay
Summary: simply just bokuaka and sakuatsu oneshots. yes i write smut. you can request. i ONLY do top bokuto and bottom akaashi, and top sakusa and bottom atsumu. if you request the opposite and i say no, don’t be offended. i just don’t like writing it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	bokuaka and sakuatsu oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akaashi’s laying down in their bed with a skirt, and bokuto decides to shove his face into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not smut, but it is sexual-ish. if you are uncomfortable with it, then go to the next chapter :)

Akaashi was laying on his back, scrolling through his Instagram. He was really bored and waited for his boyfriend to get home.

“Akaashi~ where are youuuuuu?” That was the voice of his boyfriend, Bokuto.

“In here, babe.” Akaashi smiled.

Bokuto stared at Akaashi’s thighs for a moment- and he was in pure bliss. He dropped the bag he was holding and ran over to Akaashi to jump on the bed.

“Bokuto! Calm down,” Akaashi laughed. But before he could say another word, he let out a soft moan.

“Aah- B-Bokuto! What are you doing?” Akaashi then looked down to see Bokuto’s head under his skirt, in between his thighs. Bokuto rubbed and kissed the inside of them.

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s hair and said, “Bo-Bok.. mm, don’t st- GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF MY SKIRT!” Akaashi said, realizing he shouldn’t play along with it, but he knew he liked it.

The younger teen attempted to close his thighs, only to be pushed apart again by the spiky haired boy.

Bokuto started to hook his fingers around Akaashi’s underwear, and slowly tried to pull them down.

“BOKUTO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY UNDERWEAR!” Akaashi yelled, which frightened Bokuto, causing him to fall off the bed.

“Babe, you’re so weird.” Akaashi said, as Bokuto fake cried and said, “Baby, you’re so mean!”

“Hmph.” Bokuto grunted. Akaashi laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! okay! hope you liked this and you can request!


End file.
